Derita Animangus: Pelarian Peter Pettigrew
by FranbergH
Summary: Severus VS Peter. Bahkan James dan Sirius sekalipun tidak bisa menolong Peter. Salah siapa Peter sampai masuk ke sarang ular? Kisah perjuangan Peter di hari libur yang cerah :D


Yey!

Akhirnya fic pertamaku di Fandom Harry Potter.

Selalu kebayang dah riwayat buku ramuannya Snape :D. Dan Jadilah yang kek gini. Udalah, monggo langsung dibaca aja :D

Summary: Severus VS Peter. Bahkan James dan Sirius sekalipun tidak bisa menolong Peter. Salah siapa Peter sampai masuk ke sarang ular? Kisah perjuangan Peter di hari libur yang cerah :D

* * *

><p><strong>Derita Animangus: Pelarian Peter Pettigrew<strong>

_Harry Potter © J.K Rowling_

Bayangan hitam mengendap-endap keluar dari salah satu lorong Hogwarts. Rambut hitamnya yang mengkilat memantulkan cahaya keperakan bulan yang malam itu bersinar penuh. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak semakin memucat saat cahaya bulan meneranginya.

Severus Snape memicingkan matanya menatap sesosok anjing besar menyentuh pohon besar yang terkenal ganas di halaman Hogwarts. Pohon yang mengamuk itu perlahan melemas dan menunjukkan sosok sejatinya sebagai pohon. Mata hitam pemuda itu perlahan melebar kagum. Apa yang dilakukan anjing tadi hingga pohon itu mengijinkannya mendekat?

Sosok anjing besar itu langsung menghilang ditelan sang dedalu perkasa. Snape berdiam di tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda anjing besar itu akan keluar dari dalam pohon.

Ia pun mulai bosan. Kakinya sibuk menendang-nendang rumput di bawahnya. Apa sih yang dilakukannya? Padahal ia bisa tidur, atau mempelajari beberapa mantra baru, atau menganalisa beberapa resep ramuan. Omong-omong, beberapa mantra baru yang dibuatnya belum sempat dipraktekkan. Peri-peri rumah semakin rajin bersih-bersih hingga seekor kecoapun tidak kelihatan berkeliaran, apalagi tikus.

Saat Snape sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemerisik melintasi halaman. Snape melihat seekor tikus gemuk melintas dan langsung saja ia mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Stupefy!" dan si tikus langsung terpental mendarat di atas rumput dengan empuk.

"Yes! Ada tikus percobaan," gumam Snape tersenyum cerah mengangkat tikus gemuk itu dan membawanya kembali ke asramanya.

Di kamarnya, Snape memasukkan tikus yang masih pingsan itu ke dalam kandang kecil yang disimpannya di kolong tempat tidur. Tikusnya masih pingsan, jadi Snape memutuskan akan bermain dengan makhluk gendut itu besok. Hari masih panjang, besok libur dan karena sudah mendapatkan tikus percobaan, besok ia akan mempraktekkan ramuan yang sudah diciptakannya.

Di sisi lain Hogwarts, James dan Sirius sedang memelototi peta di dalam kamar mereka. Mereka tidak menemukan nama Peter Pettigrew dimanapun di dalam lingkungan Hogwarts hingga akhirnya..

"James, petanya tidak rusak kan?"

"Mana mungkin. Selama ini benda ini tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Kecuali Peter ada di Shrieking Shack, kita tidak akan melihatnya di sini. Tetapi tadi dia tidak datang kan?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Ini.. Peter masih ada di Hogwarts, tetapi.." jari Sirius menelusuri peta dan berhenti hampir di pinggiran peta, tempat garis danau tergambar. Mata James langsung melotot melihat ada nama lain yang menimpa nama Peter.

"Snape?"

"Peter di asrama Slytherin," umum Sirius, James mendesah.

"Anak itu, kita hanya meninggalkannya semenit dan sekarang dia terdampar di sarang ular! Bagaimana mengeluarkannya dari sana? Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau kita animangus, terutama Snape," James mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dan membanting dirinya di tempat tidur. Sirius hanya menatap peta dan menghela nafas,

"Kurasa, dia harus bisa keluar sendiri dari sana, kita tidak bisa apa-apa,"

James menghela nafas melirik nama Peter dan Snape yang tidak bergerak di atas kertas. Temannya benar, dari seluruh tempat di dalam Hogwarts, asrama Slytherin adalah salah satu tempat paling terlarang (bagi siswa manapun kecuali penghuni asrama Slytherin). Masuk ke dalam sana sama saja cari mati. Para psikopat sejati yang menghuni tempat itu tidak akan membiarkan 'makhluk asing' lewat dengan damai, apalagi sampai masuk.

Jadi, keduanya memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan besok.

\_(-_-)_/

Hari Minggu yang cerah, Hogsmeade adalah surga. Seluruh siswa, terutama para penghuni Slytherin (kecuali anak-anak di tahun pertama dan kedua) memutuskan kalau mengurung diri di Hogwarts pada hari Minggu adalah kejahatan serius. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan keluar, kemanapun asal keluar dari sekolah, sejauh yang diijinkan oleh sekolah.

Semua. Kecuali Snape. Ada hal yang lebih menarik yang bisa dilakukannya di asrama.

Snape mengeluarkan kandang tikus dari kolong tempat tidurnya dan meletakkannya di tengah kamar dimana ia bisa melihatnya di bawah cahaya lampu. Ia merogoh kantong jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sepotong roti kemudian menjejalkannya ke dalam kandang. Tikus di dalam kandang langsung meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kandang.

Yak!

Seperti yang sudah kita semua ketahui. Tikus ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Peter Pettigrew yang menghilang.

Snape membersihkan tangannya kemudian berdiri menuju mejanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Buku ramuan. Ia langsung duduk bersila dengan bersemangat di depan kandang sambil membuka-buka bukunya. Tongkat di sebelah tangannya.

"Ah!" Snape mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Peter yang langsung menatap tongkat dengan waspada dan ketakutan. Snape mengayunkan tongkatnya. Mulutnya bergerak sedikit menggumamkan mantra.

CIIIT!

Peter menjerit dan mendapati kaki belakangnya tertarik ke atas membuatnya tergantung terbalik. Peter meronta-ronta dengan panik, Snape tersenyum puas. Mantra buatannya berhasil. Sekarang penolaknya. Snape kembali mengayunkan tongkat dan bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan mantra lain.

Tubuh Peter terjatuh dengan suara lembut di dalam kandangnya. Peter terengah-engah dan kembali ke sudut kandang. Snape kembali membuka-buka bukunya. Saat wajahnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda bersemangat, Peter menelan ludah lagi.

"_Demi dewa tikus. Keluarkan aku dari sini!"_ tangis Peter hanya bisa terdengar dengan suara mencicit lemah saat Snape mengarahkan tongkatnya padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rupanya Snape sudah puas mencoba beberapa mantra. Atau dia sudah kehabisan mantra? Peter di dalam kandangnya mencoba menggigit bulu burung berwarna putih yang ditumbuhkan Snape di bokongnya.

"Waktunya untuk mencoba ramuan sekarang," umum Snape pada Peter. Snape mengangkat kandang dan berdiri sambil menjinjing buku ramuannya di tangannya yang lain. Peter langsung jantungan. Tanpa tongkatnya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ada di dalam asrama Slytherin, teman-temannya tidak akan bisa membantunya di sini.

Dia harus kabur dengan usahanya sendiri. Tetapi bagaimana? Ia hanya tikus lemah di tangan maniak _'black magic'_?

Peter berpikir keras, tadi pagi ia baru terbangun saat Snape memberinya roti. Tetapi sekarang ia memperhatikan kandangnya baik-baik. Tuas kunci bisa dibuka dengan mudah, tetapi ia harus menunggu Snape lengah, lagipula ia harus menunggu Snape membawanya keluar dari asrama Slytherin dulu, mengingat Snape tidak mungkin membuat ramuan di dalam asramanya.

Snape kemudian membawa Peter keluar dari kamar, mereka turun ke ruang rekreasi yang nyaris kosong. Hanya ada dua anak berambut hitam bob dan pirang pendek yang sedang sibuk di salah satu meja. Mereka hanya melirik Snape sepintas kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan tatapan mereka, takut kalau Snape akan melakukan sesuatu pada mereka.

Dan akhirnya Snape berdiri di depan dinding kosong yang kemudian mengayun terbuka membawanya keluar dari asrama Slytherin. Jantung Peter berdegub makin kencang. Snape berjalan menyusuri lorong dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil. Di situ Peter melihat ada kuali dan gelas-gelas ukur, sendok-sendok takar, timbangan, dan benda-benda yang dikenalinya biasanya ada di kelas ramuan.

"_Maniak ini bahkan punya ruangan ramuan untuknya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan ruangan seperti ini?"_ batin Peter mau tidak mau merasa kagum, sedikit. Pada Snape. Niat Snape patut diacungi jempol.

Snape meletakkan kandang Peter di atas meja kemudian mulai sibuk membuka-buka buku. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah rak kecil yang menempel di dinding.

"_Kesempatan,"_ Peter mengeluarkan cakar kecilnya dan menarik kait yang menahan pintu kandangnya. Kaitnya dengan mudah terbuka, dengan berhati-hati Peter membuka pintu kandangnya. Dan iapun melompat keluar dan turun dari meja.

Snape tersentak mendengar suara gedebuk samar. Ia melihat tikus gendutnya lepas dari kandang dan kabur melintasi lantai menuju pintu. Snape langsung menarik tongkatnya keluar dari balik jubahnya, tetapi..

Ia terlambat. Tikus percobaannya sudah berhasil kabur. Snape mendesah. Ia harus bisa menemukan tikus lain untuk percobaan ramuannya.

\_(-_-)_/

Kembali ke Peter.

Ia berlari terbirit-birit dengan cakar-cakar kecilnya melintasi lorong yang asing baginya. Ia belum pernah melewati lorong ini, tetapi ia harus terus berlari atau Snape akan menangkapnya lagi dan entah ramuan apa yang menantinya setelah mantra-mantra aneh ciptaan Snape tadi.

Peter mendengar suara beberapa anak tertawa-tawa. Dan mengingat ia belum pernah melewati lorong ini seumur hidupnya berada di Hogwarts, akal sehatnya memberitahunya kalau kemungkinan besar, lorong ini adalah daerah kekuasaan anak-anak Slytherin. Sebelum seseorang yang lebih parah dari Snape menemukannya, Peter langsung melesat masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di dekatnya.

Mata tikus Peter yang bulat membesar. Mulutnya terbuka. Berpasang-pasang mata bulat besar menatapnya balik dengan serentak.

"_Oh, sial. Peri rumah," _batin Peter menelan ludah.

"Ada tikus!"

"Besar lagi!"

"Dia membawa kuman!"

"Hati-hati!"

"TANGKAAAAPPP!"

"_Dewa tikus, sekali ini saja. TOLOOOOONG!"_ pelarian Peter belum berakhir.

**=END=**

* * *

><p>Haha!<p>

Maap klo ada Slytherin huge fans di sini yg baca ini. Saya tidak ada dendam sama Slytherin. Tapi mengingat Snape itu satu angkatan dengan bellatrix en para death eaters lainnya, wajar kalo asrama mereka jadi berasa horor :D

Apabila ada kesalahan, tolong koreksi saya. Terima kasih :D

_**PS: Tidak ada tikus yang dilukai selama pembuatan fanfic ini.**_


End file.
